


Calm Before the Storm

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Hogwarts Mystery Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Cursed Vaults, F/M, First Kiss, Hogwarts Second Year, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Slytherin Reader, girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: On the night before you, Bill, and Rowan break into the Cursed Vaults, you have to get something off your chest.





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve written since winter break, wow! I’m at the end of year 2, so please no spoilers if you’re farther along. I’ve developed a slight crush on Bill, so this is partly self indulgent. Enjoy!

Being twelve was hard. Being twelve, trying to do right by your brother, and risking the lives of your friends and yourself was harder. While your second year at Hogwarts was starting to wind down, the situation with the Cursed Vaults was heating up. You were planning to go in with Bill and Rowan while Penny and Ben would work on the outside.

It was hard to believe that you had friends that were willing to do this with you. The problem? You had a massive crush on Bill, which was sure to end poorly. He was a fourth year and a Gryffindor. The whole Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry was mostly smoke and mirrors, but you knew it would look strange to your classmates. 

Then again, what if the three of you died going into the Cursed Vaults this time? There must be a reason they were concealed and dangerous. If there was a possibility you might not make it out alive, you might as well confess your crush. 

-

“You like Bill Weasley!?” Rowan exclaimed.

“Shh! I don’t need the whole school to know. I know you really like him, but I wanted to make sure you were okay with me telling him my feelings. We’re all friends, but you’re my best friend, Rowan. Our friendship is more important to me than a boy.”

There was a moment of silence. You could tell Rowan was thinking hard about how to answer.

“Listen Y/N, you’ve spent way more time with him than I have. If he’s going to like either of us, it would be you. I say go for it.”

You pulled her in for a hug. “Thanks, Rowan. You’re the best for a reason.”

-

It was the night before you would enter the Cursed Vaults with Bill and Rowan. During dinner, you went over to the Gryffindor table and tapped Bill on the shoulder. 

He turned around and smiled. “Hey Y/N, what’s up?”

“Can I talk to you when you’re done eating?”

“Sure, just give me ten minutes and we can meet in the courtyard.”

“Okay, see you there.”

You walked out to the courtyard by yourself. It was mid May, but the night was chilly. You could only hope this conversation wouldn’t be uncomfortable.

Before you knew it, Bill was there.

“Are you worried about the Vaults tomorrow night Y/N? I know it’s scary, but we’re as prepared as we can be.”

You shook your heads“That’s not what this is about, Bill. I mean yes, it’s super dangerous and we could die in there, but-“

“We won’t die, Y/N,” he interrupted.

“Either way, I didn’t wanna go in there without telling you I have a crush on you. I know it’s weird because you’re two years older and you’re in Gryffindor and I’m a Slytherin, but I had to tell you. Please don’t freak out.”

His eye contact was unwavering. “I’m more surprised than anything. I knew Rowan liked me, but you? I had no idea. You’re unpredictable, Y/N; that’s what I like most about you.”

You suddenly became aware of how close he was to you. “Really?”

“Really. Is it too much if I wanna kiss you? There’s things I want to be sure of before we go into the Vaults, too.”

Kiss you? You couldn’t believe it. “That would be awesome.”

He laughed and took your hand. The two of you leaned into each other until your lips pressed together softly. The kiss was quick; you could feel your heart racing.

“That was my first kiss,” you told him.

“Mine too,” he said. “I’m not too worried about the Vaults anymore. I think everything will be okay.”

You squeezed his hand. “We’ll make sure everything’s okay, Bill.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive are appreciated!


End file.
